Revelation
by aeternamente13
Summary: (Lizzie Bennet Diaries) Lizzie figured it would be a waste if she were to leave Pemberley without making use of the swimming pool at least once... but when she entered the shimmering, echoey room, she found that she didn't have it to herself as she'd anticipated.


_A/N: Wrote this because LBD is a Pride and Prejudice adaptation, and wet Darcy is required, and because… just because._

_(I don't even know where this came from… it just happened.)_

_Darcy in a swimsuit ahead. You've been warned._

* * *

**Revelation**

Lizzie figured it would be a waste if she were to leave Pemberley without making use of the swimming pool at least once. Gigi had mentioned it a few times, but never seemed very keen on going there herself (and since Lizzie was aware of what happened with George—though she of course never brought it up—she understood why and didn't push it). But she had been staying there several weeks now, and the end of her internship was starting to come into view, and she did not want to pass up the opportunity of having a whole private pool to herself.

So she put on her swimsuit, found a towel, and headed off to where she remembered the pool to be from her initial tour of the house. She only got lost once on the way (progress was being made), but when she entered the shimmering, echoey room, she found that she didn't have it to herself as she'd anticipated.

A long, muscular form was making steady progress back and forth in the pool with strong, easy, and precise movements of arms, legs, and torso. Lizzie was already in the midst of the tingly pleasure of appreciating the sight of this well-built, nearly naked male body when another part of her brain caught up with her libido and informed her that it was _Darcy_ she was ogling.

_Oh God._ The pleasant tingling was immediately replaced by complete and utter mortification. Her vision turned fuzzy around the edges and her heart began drumming fiercely in her chest. She closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands. _Oh God, please tell me I did not just see that._ But as she opened her eyes again and the initial shock passed away, Darcy continued his calm progress through the water. And yes, it was definitely him. She caught glimpses of his face as it periodically surfaced for breath.

She'd always been able to admit that Darcy was handsome, even when she'd hated his guts in the early days of their acquaintance, but she could never have expected him to be (there was no other way to put it) _damn sexy_. He rolled over to do a few laps of backstroke and _holy shit_, William Darcy had a six-pack.

Lizzie felt punch drunk, giddy, and ashamed in one big messy ball of weirdness in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be staring at an almost-naked Darcy without his knowledge or consent, and most of all, she shouldn't find him this attractive. It was time to leave and pretend this didn't happen (though how she would manage to see him again without going tongue-tied and red in the face, she didn't know).

But just as she was about to turn to exit the pool room, Darcy swam to the edge of the pool nearest her and hoisted himself out of the water. Lizzie couldn't do anything but stare as streams and rivulets of water poured down his chest and stomach and arms (she dared not look lower) leaving behind droplets that glistened on his taut, pale skin. She forced herself to look at his face, but that was hardly any better. His clear blue eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her, his lips slack and slightly open. Water continued to drip from his sopping hair down the sharp contours of his face.

"Lizzie…" he said quietly, somewhat hoarsely. Her name echoed around the room and around her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here," she blurted out.

Darcy smiled, and apparently it was possible for him to be even more beautiful. "Well, I'm done here." He gestured to the open pool. "It's all yours."

She nodded mutely as he picked up a towel, tossed it over his shoulder, and headed for the shower. She would not admit to admiring his ass as he walked away.

Lizzie was usually the type of person who eased slowly into a pool, allowing her body to acclimate to the cooler temperature inch by inch, but now, she took a deep breath, plugged her nose, and plunged.


End file.
